


bad girls, bad girls

by sibley (ferns)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and her taste is very similar to cisco's, and that's it. that's the fic., nora west-allen is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/pseuds/sibley
Summary: Cisco decides it's time to stage something of an intervention.





	bad girls, bad girls

**Author's Note:**

> Is Ralph only even here to make one joke that I've been thinking of for months and is the reason I made this rated T and not G? Yes.

After approximately the fifth or sixth time Nora gets stars in her eyes looking at the latest female villain, Cisco decides it might finally be time for him to hold something of an intervention.

Nora fidgets at the cramped desk she’s supposed to sit at and rests her chin on her hands as Cisco writes in all capital letters in red on a whiteboard  _ “CISCO RAMON’S GUIDE TO SURVIVING FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE PEOPLE YOU’RE FIGHTING”.  _ Beneath it, in parenthesis and in black marker instead of red, he writes  _ “CRGSFLWPYF,”  _ like he thinks that’s somehow easier to remember.

“That’s a terrible title,” Ralph informs him from where he’s sitting on the floor somewhere off to Nora’s left. Out of the corner of her eye, Nora can see him doodling something on a piece of scrap paper. She ignores him, or at least tries to. Cisco points his uncapped dry erase marker at him menacingly.

“You weren’t invited to this class because you’re beyond both my help and God’s, so you don’t get to talk without raising your hand,” he says importantly. When Ralph immediately raises his hand and accidentally stretches it all the way to the ceiling of the Speed Lab in the process, Cisco realizes his mistake. “Actually, you just don’t get to talk at all.”

“I think the title is catchy,” Nora decides, because even if it is a little bit (okay, more than a little) too long to flow off the tongue it’s certainly… Accurate. So at least it’s got that going for it. “I just don’t think I need this lesson. I haven’t fallen in love with anybody evil yet.”

Cisco gives her a look and even Ralph who has  _ negative  _ room to talk about romance or love in general raises an eyebrow at her. Cisco clears his throat and starts counting off on his fingers. “Spin, Rosalind Dillon when all you did was hear her voice, that one lady with all the different knives coming out of her body, Magali, Weather Witch…”

“That’s not… Okay, you have a point about some of these people, but it’s not fair! Spencer was  _ totally  _ flirting first!” Nora protests, gesturing passionately to nothing in particular. When Cisco raises an eyebrow she glares at him. “Come on, Un-come  _ on,  _ Cisco, can you really blame me for being receptive? It’s not like I’m gonna marry her.”

“That only accounts for one of many women you have sadly fallen head over heels in love with while they try to kill us,” Cisco points out. “I’ve only fallen in love with  _ one  _ woman who tried to kill me, and it was fine because it was a legal death battle. She didn’t just come out of nowhere trying to kidnap me or kill me or give the entire population the brains of a baby or whatever the hell it is we’re going to deal with tomorrow.”

Nora closes her eyes and very tactfully mentions nothing about the future of Cisco’s love life and the woman who may or may not be her coolest aunt as she defends herself. “Okay, I see your point about the rest of them, but I told you, Spencer was flirting first! Besides, she wasn’t even a metahuman! She just had an evil phone, she wasn’t even that bad!”

“She was definitely a bad person, Nora. Just because her phone was even more evil, that doesn’t mean she wasn’t still bad and profiting off disasters she created.” Cisco shakes his head. “It just made her worse, or something. I think. I don’t know, I wasn’t there and Barry’s explanation was  _ horrible. _ I know that lessens the impact of this lesson, but my point still stands.”

“I still think meta-technology is stupid,” Ralph says. Nora jumps a little. She honestly kind of forgot he was there. He brightens suddenly. “Hey, maybe next week we’ll have to fight an evil vibrat-” Cisco, in an incredible feat of speed usually achieved only by people doused with chemicals and struck by lightning, sprints across the room to clamp his hand tightly over Ralph’s mouth before he can finish his sentence.

“So what if my type is women with questionable morals?” Nora demands. It feels like her job to get this back on track, even if this desk is super tiny and uncomfortable (why do they even  _ have  _ this?) and she really doesn’t want to be there. The sooner they get back on track, the sooner she can get this downright painful ordeal over with. “It’s not hurting anybody. They still go to jail at the end of the day, mostly.”

“It’s not hurting them, but it might hurt  _ you,”  _ Cisco points out. Ralph is squirming a little and clearly trying to speak. “Ralph, shush. It’s not your fault, and it’s not like I can stop you, which is why this is a guide to  _ surviving  _ and not  _ stopping,  _ but… You’re the daughter of two of my best friends, of course I don’t want to see you get your heart broken over and over again.”

_ Same old Cisco.  _ “My heart’s not broken,” Nora assures him. She taps her chest even if it doesn’t really mean anything. “Everything in there is still working. There’s just… Not a lot of people back home who…” She doesn’t bring up a  _ certain someone  _ with perfect brown eyes and thick dark hair and an affinity for blue, because she’s definitely  _ not  _ thinking about said someone. Absolutely not. That would be silly. “Anyway, I gotta take my chances while I’m here. Y’know?”

“While I totally appreciate you being open with me about this and believe that you should be allowed to have something of a non-serious dating life while you’re in the past,” Cisco says, still covering a very resigned Ralph’s mouth with his hand, “we should probably turn your attention to people who we  _ aren’t  _ trying to arrest.”

The stubborn sides of Nora (and it  _ is  _ sides plural-both her parents are stubborn and it only made her more headstrong when she was born) want to say that she can do whatever she wants, because it’s not like it’s  _ serious.  _ When she goes home, and she will have to go home, she’ll be breaking her own heart anyway. It’s not fair. The part of Nora that knows Cisco’s just looking out for her wins out, though.

Just in time for her phone to buzz.

She’s gone in two seconds. Cisco frowns at her now vacated desk, which is smoking slightly from her hasty exit. “I didn’t even get to  _ start  _ my lesson. I made a slideshow and everything.” Ralph makes a muffled sound. Cisco moves his hand away from his face. “Oh, right.  _ You.” _

“Me,” Ralph agrees. He gently bumps Cisco with his shoulder. “We could probably catch her. It’s not like she could’ve gone far. Wouldn’t want your slideshow to go to waste, right?”

Cisco takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before shaking his head. “Nah. It’ll be okay. It’s not like she’ll listen. Besides, she’s kinda right. As long as she knows what she’s doing she’s not going to get hurt. She’s only got so long in this time, of course she wants to make the most of it while she can.” He rubs at the letters on the board with his sleeve. “I’m not gonna bother her about it unless she actually asks for my help.

“Maybe she’ll come around eventually,” Ralph suggests.

“I think I’ll keep the powerpoint around,” Cisco says thoughtfully. “Even if she doesn’t ever want me to use it. Just in case of an emergency.”

* * *

After the tenth time Cisco hears Nora dreamily sigh over a woman they’re trying to catch (this time, it’s Peek-a-boo), he reminds her of the powerpoint, and she’s already sitting at the desk with resignation in her eyes by the time he gets down there with his main computer.

He grins at her. “Alright. Step one of Cisco Ramon’s Guide To Surviving Falling in Love With The People You’re Fighting, as you can see, is reminding yourself that you deserve someone better, someone who will…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm augustheart on tumblr.


End file.
